


Till The End of Time

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mickey is not in jail, Moving On, New Year's Eve, Post-Break Up, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Said you had to leave to start your life over<br/>I was like, “No please, stay here,<br/>We don't need no money we can make it all work,”<br/>- Blue Jeans, Lana Del Rey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till The End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is New Year's Eve, I know it is supposed to be happy, I know.   
> I am so sorry for this.
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it.  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticisms about the story for me.

Mickey Milkovich stood in front of the house, staring at the door. The movement of the baby in his arms snapped him out of his trance.

“Shh, Yevgeny, I know you are cold, we will go home soon okay?” Mickey quietly spoke, rocking the baby.

“I just need a little bit of time before I let go,” Mickey whispered to the baby who could not understand.

Staring at the letter, Mickey recalled every word he wrote. Every tear shed.

 

Dear Ian Clayton Gallagher,

It has been a while I saw you. Do you still remember me? I bet you do, how do you just forget the man who stuck with you through thick and thin, good times, bad, sickness and health? Speaking of which, how are you? I hope you have been doing well. Have you been taking your medicine? I know you are not, so why am I bothering to ask? Well, I am doing okay. With my wife and son who I will never love. Never as much as I loved you… That is not right. Never as much as I still love you, now that is right.

How time flies right? It was just us against the world, against your illness. We were doing fine; we were in love. Told you, “I will love you 'til the end of time; I would wait a million years.” Maybe I was the only who felt that way, but it was almost real for a while. Until you went away and then came back telling me you loved me no more. I am still dealing with the breakup, been writing you letters but never got a reply.

It is time I let go. I need to focus on being a good husband to Svetlana. A good father to Yevgeny. I have a commitment to them. Like how I was committed to you until you pushed me away. Therefore, I guess this is my last letter to you.

Who am I kidding, though? Not myself, not Svetlana, not Yevgeny. I love you, Ian. I loved you when you accused me of not loving you. I love you now when Svetlana accuses me of not loving her. I look in the mirror every day and I see myself, still in love with you.

I wish you and your family the best Ian. Hopefully, you start taking your meds and see that therapist. Hopefully, you stop listening to your parents who influence you badly and start listening to yourself and what you truly want. Hopefully, you still remember me and think of me.

Have a great new year ahead. And goodbye.

 

With love,

Mickey Milkovich

 

P.S: For the record Ian, I never thought that you were broken. The thought never once crossed my mine. You never needed fixing, just a little bit of maintenance.

 

Releasing his breath, Mickey kissed the letter tenderly and slid it through the mail slot in the door.

Turning his back, Mickey walked away for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been a better ending for me. At least there would be closure.   
> Goodbye my star crossed lovers. One loved too much, and the other just needed some love.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticisms for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
